Vas-tu jouer, pour la sauver?
by Hainaiko
Summary: Après la mort de son ami Hughes, le colonel Mustang sombra dans la déprime et dans l'alcool. Il pensait que rien de pire ne pourrait lui arriver, jusqu'au jours lors d'une engueulade avec le lieutenant Hawkeye, celle-ci disparut le soir même. Rien ni personne ne pouvait dire où elle se trouvais jusqu'à que son téléphone sonna et que la personne au bout du fils lui demanda de jouer
1. Chapter 1

Une nouvelle nuit tomba sur Central, toutes les lumières étaient éteintes de toute les maisons, ne restant que ceux des lampadaires éclairants faiblement les ruelles. On pouvait cependant distinguer une ombre marchant en titubant, suivit de près d'une autre ombre, celle-ci ne titubant pas, aucun bruit, sauf celui de leurs pas, le silence qui régnait fut briser quand la première ombre s'arrêta et parla avec une voix d'homme ayant trop but :

 **\- Allez-vous...HIC ! continue...HIC de me suivre ?**

La deuxième ombre s'arrêta et sembla croiser les bras.

 **\- Oui, mon colonel, vous avez encore top but, je ne peux pas vous laisser rentrer dans cet état tout seul.**

 **\- Le colonel Mustang...HIC ! Peut rentrer...HIC ! Seul, Hawkeye.**

Après ces paroles, les deux personnes reprirent leur route, sans un mot, jusqu'à arriver chez le jeune brun, il ouvrit sa porte d'entrée avec du mal et rentra chez lui, suivit de près par la jeune femme blonde.

Elle ferma la porte et soupira.

 **\- Colonel, combien de temps pensez-vous boire encore ?**

Aucune réponse fit donner, enfin si un tout petit rire venant de la personne à qui on avais posé la question, la jeune blonde soupira une nouvelle fois tandis que le jeune colonel prit la bouteille de Whisky posé sur sa table, en voyant cela Hawkeye le lui arracha de la main.

 **\- Vous avez assez bût pour ce soir.**

Mustang tenais sa bouteille fermement, mais voyant que sa subordonnée la tenais fermement que lui, décida de la lâcher et décida de s'asseoir sur son canapé.

 **\- En quoi cela vous apportera de savoir combien de temps je pense continuer de boire ?**

 **\- A savoir quand nous allons retrouver le Roy Mustang que nous connaissons tous.**

Un éclat de rire ce fit entendre de Roy, qui essaya tant bien que mal de ce lever de son canapé.

 **\- Je suis toujours le même, Hawkeye.**

Il s'avança doucement de la jeune blonde, puis ce mit une nouvelle fois à rire, ce qui eut pour seul effet d'énerver Hawkeye, après que Roy calma son rire, il se fit enlever sa longue veste noire par son lieutenant qui par la même occasion fouilla dans les poches de la veste qu'elle avait pris quelque second avant.

 **\- Que fait-vous Riza ?**

 **\- Je vous débarrasse de tout danger qui puise nuire à votre vie.**

A ces mots elle sortit une paire de clés de la veste de son supérieur qu'elle mit immédiatement dans ces poches.

 **\- Je vous confisque ceci, jusqu'à que vous preniez conscience que boire dans le bordel de Mme Christmas pendant son absence pour noyer votre chagrin dans l'alcool peut nuire à votre santé et surtout cela ne fera jamais revenir Hughes, vous...**

A ces mots Roy entra dans une colère noire et prit les poignets de son lieutenant puis la plaqua fortement contre un mur.

 **\- En quoi cela vous regard !? Je fais ce que je veux, à ce que je sache vous n'êtes pas ma mère ! Je bois si j'en ai envie pour mon ami enterrer six pieds sous terre !**

Il appuya encore plus fort l'emprise qu'il avait sur les poignées de sa subordonnée, elle fit une grimace de douleurs, mais rien n'y fait, sont supérieur ne la lâcha pas et continua à lui crier dessus.

 **\- Encore une chose Riza ! A partir de maintenant je ne veux plus que vous me suiviez jusqu'à chez moi pour garder un œil sur ma vie !**

 **\- Colonel ! Lâchez-moi une bonne fois pour tout vous me fait mal !**

Roy regarda Riza et remarqua enfin l'emprise qu'il avait sur ces poignets, il prit peur sur le coup et les lâcha puis recula honteusement.

 **\- Je vous prie de m'excuser, j'ai agi sans même réfléchir...**

 **\- Colonel, certes je ne suis pas votre mère, je n'ai pas à vous dictez ce que vous devais faire ou non mais là, la seule chose que je peux vous dire c'est que vous avez besoin de repos, je vais donc vous laisser, on se voit demain au QG, soyer donc en forme et surtout à l'heure.**

Roy la regarda partir sans dire un mot, puis il alla dans sa chambre et ce coucha sur son lit, tout en repensant a tout e qui lui arrivais en ce moment, la mort de son meilleur ami le faite qu'il ait oser sans prendre a Riza sans même le vouloir alors qu'elle voulait juste l'aider dans cette tristesse qui le ronge depuis la mort de Hughes, il regarda une bouteille de bière qui était sur sa table de nuit, il hésita a la prendre et la boire, mais il céda a la tentation et ce laissa emporter par le goût de celle-ci avant de s'endormir peu de temps après l'avoir fini.

Les rayons de soleil réveillèrent le jeune brun, il leva la tête et regarda l'heure, il était 10h30, il plongea sa tête dans son oreiller.

 **\- Je suis encore en retard, je vais encore me faire sermonnée par Hawkeye.**

Tout en se levant, il repensa de ce qui c'était passé la veille, il se demanda comment il avait pu porter la main sur celle-ci.

 **\- Enfin, je pense qu'elle le fera doublement.**

Il soupira puis prit une douche rapide avant de partir au QG.

Arrivé à la porte de son bureau il prit une grande inspiration et ouvrit la porte, il jeta rapidement un coup d'œil dans toute la pièce et ne vit que ses subordonnés masculins, il leurs dit bonjour tout en allant jusqu'à son bureau, il regarda à nouveau toute la pièce.

 **\- Le lieutenant Hawkeye n'est pas encore arrivée ?**

 **\- Non colonel, et aucun message de sa part ne nous a été remis.**

 **\- Hmmm je vois elle doit être surement en retard, il est temps de se remettre au travail.**

Les quatre personnes assises se remit au travail tandis que Roy avait l'air dans ses pensées tandis qu'il s'asseye pour commencer à remplir ces dossiers. Les heures passèrent et toujours aucune Riza en vue, Roy commençais à s'inquiéter, il leva la tête de son dossier et regarda ses hommes.

 **\- Fuerry, appelez chez le lieutenant...**

Sa phrase se fit interrompre pas la sonnerie de son téléphone, Roy ne réfléchit pas longtemps avant de décrocher.

 **\- Allô, Colonel Mustang, j'écoute.**

 **\- Colonel c'est Riza, je...**

 **\- Merci ma belle, maintenant que j'ai l'attention de ce cher Mustang tu peux te taire.**

Au mot de la deuxième personne qui avait parler Roy, écarquilla les yeux, son cœur commençait à battre rapidement, il sentait que la discussion qu'il allais avoir avec la deuxième personne au téléphone ne seras pas joyeuse.


	2. Chapitre 1 : Sois tu joues, sois elle me

Chapitre 1 : Sois tu joues, sois elle meure.

Merci ma belle, maintenant que j'ai l'attention de ce cher Mustang tu peux te taire. Cette phrase résonner pendant une trentaine de secondes dans la tête de Mustang et ce levas rapidement de sa place, une main sur son bureau l'autre tenant le combiné, il secoua la tête comme pour se remettre les idées en place. Il avala sa salive avant de prendre parole, avec une voix tremblante.

 **\- Pourquoi, parler par téléphone alors que venir directement me voir serais plus sim...**

Un rire mauvais arrêta nette sa phrase, ce gloussement était assez masculin venant de l'autre bout du fil, rien que à l'entendre, Roy avais des frissons qui lui parcourait tout le long du corps et sans même s'en rendre compte, sa main poser sur son bureau commença à trembler.

 **\- Allons, allons, tu ne m'as pas encore compris, je tiens ton lieutenant en otage et je te conseil de pas jouer au malin, la vie de ta chère Riza et entre mes mains donc je te conseille de m'obéir sagement si tu ne veux pas perdre encore une fois une personne qui t'est chère.**

Ces mots pinça le cœur de Roy, le jeune homme ne trembla plus seulement de sa main mais de tout son corps, ces tremblements représentaient la peur qu'il essayait de garder en lui depuis le début de cet appel.

 **\- Tu n'as pas l'air très bavard, Roy, peut-être que la peur t'empêche de parler ?**

Même s'il ne le voyait pas, il sentit qu'un long sourire était aux lèvres de la personne qui était au bout du fil, il déglutit et soupira.

 **\- Très bien, que dois-je faire ?**

 **\- Ah je suis content de t'entendre dire ça, on va jouer à un jeu, les règles sont simples, je te donne un ordre et toi tu l'exécute dans les vingt-quatre heures qui suivent, si celui-ci n'a pas était fait tu retrouveras le cadavre de ton lieutenant devant chez toi sans vie, j'espère avoir était assez claire.**

 **\- C'est assez clair, j'ai ... J'écoute donc ce que vous avez à me dire.**

 **\- Tes hommes, tue-les tous un par un de façon différente.**

Mustang ferma son poing, il regarda ses hommes à tour de rôle en essayant de rester le plus calme possible pour ensuite il posa ses yeux sur un cadre photo posée sur sa table représentant son équipe, que faire ? La vie de Riza était en jeu il en était conscient mais tuer ces hommes était impossible pour lui, ils étaient son équipe voir plus pour lui, ils étaient sa famille.

Enlever la vie de quatre personnes pour sauver une vie, ou sacrifier une vie pour épargner quatre vies, aucun de ces deux choix ne lui plaisait, il se sentait tomber dans un néant de désespoirs.

 **\- Colonel ! Ne vous préoccuper pas de moi...**

 **\- Ne t'avais-je pas demandé de te taire !?**

La seule chose qu'entendit Roy après ces paroles échanger par les deux personnes de l'autre bout du fils était le bruit d'une claque suivit de celui d'un objet où même d'un corps qui s'écroula au sol.

 **\- Riza !? Vous m'entendez !?**

Le cœur de Roy s'accéléra sur le coup, il avait aussi réussi à attirer l'attention de ses subordonnés présent dans son bureau.

 **\- Désolé Mustang, j'ai dû abîmer le joli visage de ta subordonnée, faut croire qu'elle est plutôt maligne mais bon revenons à nos moutons, il est impossible pour toi de tuer tes hommes, j'en ai conscience, je voulais juste voire si tu en étais capable, que tu allais me dire que tu le ferrais, mais non tu n'as pas assez de cran pour cela, donc je vais te dire vraiment ce que tu fasses.**

Un moment de silence était présent avant que l'interlocuteur repris la parole.

 **\- Je veux que tu vole le dossier N1584, se trouvant dans la salle des archives de ton QG, je pense que cela tu pourrais y arriver facilement, encore une chose je te rappelle que tu as vingt-quatre heures….**

 **\- Ose encore toucher Riza comme tu la fais et je te promets qu'on retrouvera ton corps calciné au fond d'une crevasse quand j'aurais fini de jouer à ton petit jeu.**

 **\- Oh tu commences à sortir les crocs, je te rappelle demain pour te dire où je veux que tu emmènes le dossier.**

Le son de la tonalité du téléphone se fit entendre après cette dernière phrase. Le jeune brun tremblant encore raccrocha de son côté aussi et s'assit sur sa chaise pour calmer ses tremblements et prit sa tête entre ces mains, en voyant cela Havoc s'approcha du bureau de Roy.

 **\- Hawkeye a des ennuis ?**

 **\- J'ai bien peur que oui, je ne sais pas comment cela est possible mais son agresseur a réussi à la prendre en otage et il y a pas de rançon pour la libérer mais simplement je me dois d'obéir à ses ordres si je veux éviter de retrouver le cadavre de Hawkeye sans vie devant ma porte.**

 **\- Et vous allez obéir bien sagement a tout ceci colonel ?**

Un petit sourire se fait voir sur le visage de Mustang.

 **\- C'est ce que je vais lui faire croire, Fuerry je veux que d'ici demain vous essayer de localiser les appels qui me sont passer et….**

Le jeune homme aux lunettes regarda son supérieur et soupira.

 **\- Colonel, je vous rappelle que le RK47 a était endommagée par le lieutenant Hawkeye et est en réparation, on ne le récupère que dans trois jours.**

Roy se rappela de ce fameux moments où Riza avec eu la bonne idée de tirer dessus tandis qu'il essaya de localiser l'endroit exacte où l'une de ses conquêtes lui passais un coup de fil, il soupira et ce plongea dans ses pensées et décida de remplir ces dossiers entasser sur son bureau, suivis par ses subordonnés qui fessait de même.

La conversation qu'il eut il y a peu lui tournais souvent dans la tête tandis que les heures passèrent, quand il leva les yeux sur son horloge il était déjà vingt-deux heure, ces hommes se préparais à partir quand le plus vieux d'entre eux s'adressa à son supérieur.

 **\- Mon colonel, il est tard nous rentrons, voulez-vous faire un bout de chemin avec nous ?**

 **\- Sa ira merci, j'ai encore des dossiers à remplir, je vous dis donc à demain.**

Ces hommes le saluèrent, puis partirent, Roy attendit un moment avant de sortir de ses tiroir un verre et une bouteille de Whisky , il se servis un verre et regarda par la fenêtre.

 **\- Je ne peux me permettre de perdre encore une personne étant chère à mes yeux, surtout pas elle.**

Il but une gorgée et posa ses yeux sur son verre, une colère commença à l'envahir et jeta son verre contre le mur, il balaya de sa mains tous les dossiers sur son bureau, il ne lui fallut pas longtemps avant que tous les papiers se retrouvèrent au sol.

 **\- Je vais jouer à ton jeu débile, mais je te promets que si je mets la main sur toi tu vas en payer les conséquences.**

La porte de son bureau s'ouvrit et une grande armure se dressa devant.

 **\- Euh... Colonel désolé de vous déranger, mais je viens vous remettre un rapport de mon frère, il m'a envoyé car il est en déplacement urgent pour voir Winry donc...**

 **\- C'est bon, tu n'es pas obligé de justifier tout ceci, donne-moi ce rapport et tu peux repartir Alphonse.**

L'armure s'approcha avec prudence et regarda le jeune homme ramasser toutes les feuilles au sol.

 **\- Je sais que cela n'est pas mes affaires mais je vous ai entendu faire du raffut ici, donc je me demandais ce qu'il se passait.**

Roy, regarda Alphonse et lui fit un sourire avec tant de tristesse.

 **\- Effectivement cela n'est pas tes affaires, mais j'aurais besoins d'aide, je dois récupérer un dossier dans la salle des archives, cela te dirait de faire le gai pour moi ?**

 **\- Bien sur colonel, mais seulement après m'avoir dit pourquoi vous avez éclaté ce verre et jeter tous ces dossiers au sol.**

Le jeune brun soupira et se demanda s'il pouvait ou non lui dire ce qu'il c'était passer, il voulait à la fois avoir du soutient sans mettre ses hommes en danger mais d'un autre coter impliquer un gamin dans cette histoire n'était surement pas une bonne idée.

 **\- Colonel, dite le moi ! Je veux savoir ce qu'il se passe !**

 **-Bien comme tu voudras, mais je veux que cela reste entre nous tu n'en parle pas à Ed d'accord ?**

 **\- D'accord colonel.**

 **\- Hawkeye a était prise en otage et pour la libérer je dois voler un dossier dans la salle des archives, si je ne le fais pas avant qu'il me rappel il tue le lieutenant et sans le RK47 je ne peux pas trouver l'endroit où provint ses appels, je ne peux donc pas prendre de risques mettant la vie de Hawkeye en péril.**

Alphonse avait du mal à croire ce qu'il vient d'entendre, Riza, la tireuse d'élite toujours armée et débrouillarde, qui se fait prendre en otage, il serra les poings et regarda Roy.

 **\- Même si l'idée ne me plait pas vraiment, allons chercher ce dossier colonel, prenez ce qu'il vous faut et allons-y.**

Roy hocha la tête pour lui dire oui et prit sa longue veste noire et ses gants brodés de son cercle d'alchimique et sortie de la pièce, accompagné d'Alphonse.


	3. Chapitre 2 : Un retard Fatidique

_**Chapitre 2 : Un retard fatidique.**_

 ** _PS de l'auteur : Tout ce qui est écrit en italique, sont le déroulement passé durant les chapitres précédent._**

 _La nuit était bien avancée quand Hawkeye sortie de chez Mustang, et comme les jours qui précédait celui-ci une pluie battante tombait sur Central, sur le coup la jeune femme se maudissait d'avoir oublié son parapluie au QG, elle devait donc se résoudre a marché et rentrer chez elle mouiller jusqu'aux os. Avant de se mettre en marche elle jeta un dernier coup d'œil vers l'appartement de son colonel et comme les jours subséquent la mort de Hughes, le sentiment de désespoir ce fessait sentir chez la jeune femme, plus les jours passèrent et plus son supérieur buvais, elle voulait l'aider sans le blesser mais en vins tous ces efforts ont l'air d'empirer les choses. Serrant les poings elle prit le chemin pour rentrer chez elle, les ruelles étaient calmes, seuls les bruits de poubelles tombant durent à des chats errants ce fessait entendre parfois et le bruit de la pluie tombante qui ne cessait pas, mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de garder une de ces mains près de son holster pour dégainer son pistolet, elle savait que même si tout pouvait paraître calme le danger n'était pas écarter._

 _Après de longues minutes à marcher sous cette pluie elle arriva enfin chez elle, dès qu'elle passa les pieds de chez elle, une boule de poils noir et blanc courra vers elle._

 _ **\- Désolée Hayate, je t'ai fait attendre, tu m'excuseras mais j'ai besoin de prendre une douche bien chaude.**_

 _Hayate lui répondit en battant de la queue, la jeune blonde sourit à son chient et le caressa puis elle se dirigea dans sa salle de bain, elle fit couler l'eau de sa douche et ce dévêtit avant d'entrer d'y entrer, elle regarda ses poignées, elle senti encore l'emprise de Mustang sur celles-ci, elle avait encore du mal à croire que celui-ci avait oser de s'en prendre à elle comme il la fait, elle leva la tête pour que l'eau lui coule sur le visage et pour essayer d'oublier tout cela. Après de nombreuses minutes elle sortit de la douche et alla remplir la gamelle de sa boule de poil qui attendait avec impatience ce moment._

 _ **\- Hayate, assis, donne la patte droite, fait le beau.**_

 _Le chien exécuta tous les ordres que sa maîtresse lui disait._

 _ **\- Bon chien.**_

 _Elle lui caressa la tête avant de le laisser manger puis elle alla dans sa chambre et ce coucha, les bras de Morphée n'ont pas était longue avant de prendre la jeune femme dans un long sommeille. Le matin suivant elle fut réveillée par des chatouille aux pieds ce qui la fait sursauter, en enlevant sa couette elle aperçut sa petite boule de poils lui lécher les pieds, elle remarqua peu de temps après que la matinée avait l'air déjà bien avancer, en effet en regardant sa montre de table de nuit elle vit qu'il était déjà 11h30, elle était à la bourre c'était bien la première fois._

 _Elle prit un petit déjeuner rapidement, mit son uniforme, s'accrocha les cheveux sans oublier son holster et son pistolet et prit la laisse pour son chien et lui la mit._

 _ **\- Je n'ai pas le temps de te faire ta promenade, tu viens avec moi au QG.**_

 _Quand elle ouvrit sa porte une main se posa sur sa bouche et une autre lui enleva son pistolet de son holster puis un bras la poussèrent à l'intérieur de chez elle, Black Hayate en voyant sa maîtresse en danger ce jeta sur la personne qui a fait éruption chez eux, il lui mordit la jambe gauche et ne la lâcha pas la personne qui secoua sa jambe pour que l'animal lâche prise, ce qui arriva après plusieurs secondes de débat vis à vis de l'inconnu. Riza était rester très calme et n'avais pas essayer de se débattre surtout si celui-ci avait pris son arme, elle le regarda rapidement, c'était un homme assez fin et de grande taille, il portait une longue veste noire et un chapeau tout aussi noir que sa veste et portait des lunettes de soleil, comme si celui-ci ne voulait pas qu'on le reconnaisse. Après l'avoir regardé, celui-ci enleva sa main de sa bouche et pointa l'arme sur Black Hayate qui n'arrêta pas de grogner._

 _ **\- On vas faire simple, dit lui de partir sinon il se prend une balle entre les deux yeux.**_

 _La jeune blonde regarda son chient et lui fit un petit signe de la tête pour lui dire de partir, son chien arrêta de grogner et la regarda oreille baissée._

 _ **\- Hayate c'est un ordre, quitte la maison !**_

 _L'animal le regarda une dernière fois et quitta l'appartement avec tristesse en courant, Riza regarda l'homme avec colère ce qui le fit sourire tout en refermant la porte de chez Riza, il sortit une corde de sa poche et demanda à Riza de se tourner en fessant des petits cercles avec le pistolet de celle-ci, quand elle était retournée il lui ligota les mains et la força à s'asseoir au sol et ce mis à sa hauteur toujours avec ce petit sourire qui commença à agacer la jeune blonde._

 _ **\- Je pourrais savoir ou moins le prénom de celui qui entre chez moi comme si de rien n'était.**_

 _ **\- Hum... Tu n'as pas besoin de savoir mon prénom ma jolie, je suis bien content que tu pars en retard aujourd'hui j'ai pu te mettre la main directement sur toi au lieu de crocheter ta porte et t'attendre que tu rentres ce soir, faut croire que tu viens juste de te lever, par contre si tu fais ce que je te dis je ne te ferais aucun mal.**_

 _Il passa le canon de l'arme dans les cheveux de la jeune femme puis le fit descendre jusqu'à la joue de celle-ci et continua à descendre jusqu'à la poitrine gauche en s'arrêtant sur son cœur._

 _ **\- Tu vas appeler ton chère Colonel Mustang pour moi.**_

 _Elle le regarda toujours avec tant de colère qu'elle avait emmagasiné en elle entre le fait qu'elle n'a pas pu se défendre et le fait d'avoir dû mettre son chien a la porte, elle lui cracha juste au visage pour lui faire comprendre qu'il pouvait rêver._

 _ **\- Tututu, je crois qu'on ne sait pas bien comprit.**_

 _Il enleva la salive qu'il avait reçu avec le révère de la main et ensuite avec celle-ci il lui détacha les cheveux pour ensuite les lui tirer pour faire basculer la tête de Riza en arrière._

 _ **\- Soit tu m'écoute soit tu meurs ! Maintenant appel ton supérieur !**_

 _Il lui lâchât les cheveux et vit aucune lueur de peur de la part de la militaire, ce qui le fit sourire._

 _ **\- Si tu veux que je l'appel fraudais que je sois debout et que je compose son numéro, donc tu dois me détacher.**_

 _ **\- Ne me prend pas pour un imbécile, tu resteras ligoter pour éviter toute bagarre inutile, tu me diras juste le numéro et tu parler en premier.**_

 _ **\- Le numéro du colonel est accrocher à coter de mon téléphone...**_

 _ **\- Voilà c'est mieux quand tu coopère.**_

 _Toujours avec son sourire il la leva et la dirigea vers le téléphone, il prit le combiné le posa sur le côté droit du visage de Riza et composa le numéro, il eut juste une tonalité de sonnerie avant qu'une personne décroche._

 _ **\- Allô, Colonel Mustang, j'écoute.**_  
 __  
 _ **\- Colonel c'est Riza, je…**_

 _ **\- Merci ma belle, maintenant que j'ai l'attention de ce cher Mustang tu peux te taire.**_

 _Il la tira en arrière tout en prenant le combiné et la força une nouvelle fois à s'asseoir par terre même si cela lui déplaisait fortement, elle pouvait entendre la conversation enfin seulement ce que son ravisseur disait._

 _ **\- Allons, allons, tu ne m'as pas encore compris, je tiens ton lieutenant en otage et je te conseil de pas jouer au malin, la vie de ta chère Riza et entre mes mains donc je te conseille de m'obéir sagement si tu ne veux pas perdre encore une fois une personne qui t'est chère.**_

 _Cette fois-ci l'homme avais un sourire mauvais en se retournant vers elle, la seule chose qu'elle a pu faire ces de baisser ses yeux, elle s'est fait avoir comme une débutante et maintenant sa vie était en jeu._

 ** _\- Tu n'as pas l'air très bavard, Roy, peut-être que la peur t'empêche de parler?_**

 _Même si elle était pas au coter de son cher Mustang elle pouvait sentir que ces mots était blessant envers lui et que ce maudit ravisseur avais trouver son point faible._

 ** _\- Ah je suis content de t'entendre dire ça, on va jouer à un jeu, les règles sont simple, je te donne un ordre et toi tu l'exécute dans les vingt-quatre heures qui suivent, si celui-ci n'a pas était fait tu retrouveras le cadavre de ton lieutenant devant chez toi sans vie, j'espère avoir était assez claire._**

 _En entendant ceci Riza leva la tête s'en était trop pour elle, il fallait qu'elle fasse quelque chose elle ne pouvait pas être une grosse part de responsabilité pour Roy. Elle essayais donc de ce lever avec mal._

 ** _\- Tes hommes, tue les tous un par un de façon différente._**  
 ****  
 _C'était la goutte d'eau qui fait déborder le vase, elle ne pouvait pas rester là s'en rien faire au dire, après avoir réussi à se lever elle coupa ces liens avec le couteau traînant sur sa table et ce jeta sur l'homme même si les chances qu'elle arrive à le mettre hors d'état de nuire était mince, elle ne voulait en aucun cas que celui-ci tue trois personne juste pour la sauver elle._  
 ****  
 ** _\- Colonel! Ne vous préoccuper pas de moi..._**  
 ****  
 _L'homme ce tenant devant elle était surprit et ce retourna et en voyant qu'elle était proche de lui, il l'attrapa par la gorge._  
 ****  
 ** _\- Ne t'avais-je pas demander de te taire!?_**  
 ****  
 _A ces mots Riza lui claqua le visage aussi fort qu'elle pouvait mais cela n'avait rien fait sur l'homme qui la jeta en arrière, elle ce cogna la tête contre sa table avant de s'écrouler dans l'inconscience au sol._

Quand elle avait repris conscience sa tête lui fessais horriblement mal elle regarda tout autour d'elle et vis qu'elle n'était plus chez elle, mais dans une pièce assez sombre et froide où était ranger des bouteilles d'alcool elle voulut ce lever mais c'est mains était tirer en arrière, en regardant pourquoi elle vit que celle-ci était menottée et agripper au bas du mur par des chaines .

\- Enfin réveiller ma belle, tu sais que la nuit est déjà bien avancer? Ah et ton colonel à accepter de jouer à mon petit jeu mais ne t'inquiète pas tes collèges ne mourront pas.

A ces mots la jeune femme regarda en direction de la voix et vit l'homme devant une porte qui sortit de la pièce en rigolant et fermant la porte derrière lui, elle se retrouva seule dans cette pièce où seule les rayons de lune éclairais les bouteilles ranger un peu partout, cette endroit lui était familier et étranger à la fois, mais pour le moment elle voulait trouver un moyen de sortir d'ici car elle avait un mauvais pressentiment sur la suite des événements.


	4. Chapitre 3 : Le dossier douloureux

La nuit étant bien avancer et les couloirs étaient désert dans le QG de Central, enfin presque, un militaire et une grande armure étaient en train de marcher vers la salle des archives.

 **\- Colonel, vous allez vraiment voler le dossier ?**

 **\- Oui.**

 **\- Mais si on vous surprend ?**

 **\- C'est ton rôle, de faire en sorte que cela n'arrive pas.**

Ils arrivèrent enfin devant la porte des archives, Roy prit une grande inspiration et posa sa main sur la poigner de celle-ci et la tourna et à sa grande surprise celle-ci n'était pas fermé à clés, il esquissa un sourire.

 **\- Bingo elle est ouverte, je vais faire vite donc si quelqu'un passe ici et te demande ce que tu fiche ici tu leurs dit que tu es perdu ou un truc de ce genre.**

L'armure hocha la tête avant que le colonel entre dans la pièce en prenant soin de fermer la porte derrière lui.

La pièce était éclairée par des petites lumières, ce qui n'allais pas faciliter la tâche à Roy mais il ne désespère pas, s'il devait prendre son temps pour trouver la clé du sauvetage de son lieutenant il le fera. Après un petit soupire il commença ces recherches dans les nombreuses étagères entreposer dans la salle, après une bonne trentaine de minutes il trouva enfin le dossier tant recherché poser sur un craton en hauteur.

 **\- Te voilà enfin N1584.**

Il le mit en dessous de sa veste d'uniforme et sortie de la pièce en fessant attention que personne d'autre que Alphonse était devant celle-ci, en voyant que seule la grande armure était là il soupira comme pour enlever toute une pression qu'il avait accumulé.

 **\- Vous l'avez ?**

 **\- J'ai eu du mal à le trouver mais je l'ai enfin, maintenant on ferait bien de partir avant que quelqu'un remarque qu'une personne soit entrée ici.**

Les deux personnes quittèrent le QG tranquillement, arriver dehors, Alphonse regarda Mustang en ce grattant sa tête métallique.

 **\- Même si je n'étais pas d'une grande aide, j'espère que ma présence ne vous a pas déranger.**

Le jeune brun le regarda et lui fit un petit sourire.

 **\- Je te remercie Al, ah sinon où vas-tu passer la nuit ?**

 **\- Je pensais d'abord appeler le Lieutenant-Colonel Hughes pour voir si je pouvais passer la nuit chez...**

Il ne put terminer sa phrase quand Roy le lui la coupa.

 **\- Hughes ne vit plus à Central, il est parti habiter à la campagne avec sa famille, si le cœur t'en dit tu n'as cas venir chez moi, un peu de compagnie ne me ferais surement pas de mal.**

C'est vrai que les frères Elric n'était pas au courant de la mort de Maes et Roy ne se voyait pas le leurs dire car les connaissant, il savait très bien qu'ils penseraient que c'est de leurs fautes si celui-ci était mort, mais mentir de la sorte à Al lui fessais mal car au fond il voulait lui-même croire à ce pauvre mensonge sorti de sa propre bouche. Prenant la route de chez lui suivis du jeune Elric il repensa à tous les événements qui se sont dérouler ces jours-ci et il se demanda ce qu'il avait bien put faire pour qu'on lui enlève son meilleur ami et aussi Riza.

Arriver devant chez lui, il vit une petite boule de poil attendant devant sa porte, il la regarde intriguer puis il reconnut qui l'attendais devant sa porte.

 **\- Black Hayate ?!**

Le chien entendant son nom regarda le jeune brun et commença à remuer tristement sa queue, Roy se dépêcha d'ouvrit sa porte en fessant entré la grande armure et le petit chien.

 **\- Que fait tu ici Hayate, tu ne devais pas protéger Riza ?**

Hayate baissa ses oreilles en regardant Roy Mustang puis baisa la tête, le colonel lui caressa la tête avec un tout petit sourire.

 **\- Vue ta réaction il a dut se passer quelque chose... Bon bah voyons un peu ce fichu dossier.**

Il sortit enfin le dossier de sa veste, ce posa sur son canapé accompagner d'Alphonse, il ouvrit ainsi le dossier et en première page, une photo représentait une jeune femme au long cheveux noir bouclé, elle avait des yeux vert émeraude et avais un teint assez blanc elle portait un uniforme militaire. Sans regarder plus en détails Roy ferma le dossier aussi vite qu'il l'avait ouvert et le jeta sur sa table.

 **\- Je me disais bien que ce le nom du dossier me disait quelque chose.**

Il soupira et souriais avec nostalgie puis se leva et prit la direction de la cuisine et ouvrir le frigo et prit une bière en laissant un silence de quelques secondes, que le jeune Elric brisa.

 **\- Vous connaissez cette personne ?**

Roy ouvrit sa bière et prit une gorgée.

 **\- C'était la fiancée de mon grand-frère.**

 **\- Était ?**

 **\- Oui... Il y a huit ans de cela elle fut tuée, elle avait pris deux balles, une dans le bas du ventre et l'autre dans la tête.**

 **\- Et celui qui lui a fait cela a était retrouvé ?**

Roy secoua sa tête négativement puis fini sa bière rapidement.

 **\- L'enquête a était abandonnent assez rapidement, malgré le fait qu'elle travaillait à l'armé, enfin bon je ne vois pas en quoi cela pourrait servir ce dossier a la personne qui a enlever Hawkeye.**

Il posa sa bière vide dans son levier et décida d'aller se coucher mais avant de rentrée dans sa chambre il regarda le chien noir et blanc.

 **\- A coter de levier il y a un reste de poulet avec des os donc fait toi plaisir.**

Le petit chien aboya tout content et courra dans la cuisine pour aller se régaler.

Une porte s'ouvrit et une lumière éclairai la pièce sombre ce qui réveilla Riza, elle regarda en direction de la porte et vit la personne toujours habiller de sa longue verste noire de son chapeau et de ces lunettes de soleille qui l'avais emmené ici, il s'approcha d'elle avec un sourire qui ne l'inspirais pas confiance, arriver à elle, il se baissa pour être à sa hauteur et commença à lui caresser la joue.

 **\- Ma jolie, demain je te ferrais sortir d'ici pour que tu récupère un dossier pour moi, mais attention si tu tentes quoi que soit comme t'échapper ou autre je ne donne pas cher de ton colonel.**

La jeune blonde détourna les yeux, ce qui déplaisais l'homme devant lui qui lui souleva le menton.

 **\- Je vais le redire, fais attention à tes actions demain si tu ne veux pas que la tête de Mustang soit...**

 **\- Vous dite cela mais vous ne le ferrez pas.**

L'homme éclata de rire.

 **\- Qui te fait dire cela ?**

 **\- Si vous en avez après la vie de Mustang vous aurez déjà attenté à sa vie, ce qui n'est pas le cas, donc j'en conclut que la mort de celui-ci...**

Elle ne put terminée sa phrase qu'un couteau se fit sentie sous sa gorge, elle regarda sans peur son agresseur.

 **\- Un peu trop maligne à mon goût, mais sache que même si je ne veux pas mettre fin à sa vie moi-même le tienne par contre je pourrais l'enlever maintenant mais j'ai encore besoin de toi et ce n'est pas encore le jour J, mais sache que demain un seul faux pas de ta part et je ferais en sorte que ton cher petit colonel met fin à sa vie lui-même.**

A ces mots il enleva la lame de la gorge de la jeune femme et se levait, il la regarda une dernière fois avant de quitte la pièce.

 **\- Je te donnerais de quoi te changer pour qu'on ne te reconnaisse pas.**

Il claqua la porte derrière lui, la revoilà seule dans cette pièce, elle posa ses yeux sur les bouteilles d'alcool se trouvant devant elle. Les seules pensées qu'elle avait en ce moment c'était pour son chien, elle s'en voulait de la façon dont elle a dû le jeter à la porte. Elle effaça rapidement ces pensées par d'autre cette fois si pour son colonel, elle ne pouvait pas le laisser faire, en tout cas pas ce que cette ordure veut qu'il fasse, elle ce devais de trouver une solution pour sois partir d'ici ou bien rentrée en contact avec son supérieur pour que celui-ci vienne la chercher en arrêtant ce petit jeu débile, sans oublier qu'il venait de lui dire que le jour J n'était pas arrivé, ces paroles l'avais laissé perplexe.

 **\- Que voulez-t-il dire par le jour J ? Et en quoi la vie de Roy était moins importante à prendre par ces mains que la mienne ?**

Elle regarda cette fois-ci la fenêtre où elle voyait des feuilles d'arbres s'envoler à quelques centimètres du sol, tant de questions que même le vent ne sut répondre, ces yeux commença à s'alourdir et elle tomba rapidement dans le sommeil.

Roy se réveilla en sueur dans son lit, il avait rêvé que Riza était à la place de Hughes dans la cabine téléphonique, il se frotta les yeux et regarda l'heure.

 **\- Bordel, je suis encore en retard !**

Il se levait rapidement sorti de sa chambre, il ne vi ni la grande armure ni le petit chien mais vue une note sur sa table, il la lut rapidement, c'était Alphonse qui lui disais juste qu'il est allé sortir Black Hayate tout en profitant de quoi acheter à manger pour celui-ci et qu'il allais le rejoindre au QG, Roy posa la note et réajuste son uniforme et prit le dossier de la veille avant d'aller au QG, arriver avec au moins une heure en retard il prit place à son bureau posa le dossier sur sa table quand son téléphone sonna, il décrocha rapidement.

 **\- Allô, colonel Mustang a l'appareil.**

 **\- Avez-vous le dossier ?**

 **\- Oui maintenant libérer Riza !**

 **\- Pas tout de suite, d'abord je veux le dossier puis ensuite j'ai encore deux, trois choses à te faire, faire pour finir notre jeu.**

 **\- Vous vous foutez de moi la ?!**

 **\- Oh que non. Pour le dossier, il y a une personne qui vous attendra d'ici une heure devant la tombe de votre ami, essayer d'être à l'heure sinon vous savez ce qui arrivera à votre lieutenant.**

Après ces mots un petit rire se fit entendre puis ensuite la tonalité du téléphone, Roy raccrocha, il était partagé entre la peur et la douleur.


	5. Chapter 4 : Je te promets

**_Déjà un grand merci à_ L'atelier des Chats pour ses commentaires, j'essaye de sortir comme je peut mes chapitres mais les précédents était déjà écrit et à partir de celui-ci il faudra attendre un peu le temps que celui-ci soit écrit, en tout cas merci a toi et j'espère que ma fanfiction te plaira encore 3**

 _Chapitre 4 : Je te promets de revenir_

La porte s'ouvrit soudainement devant un homme au sourie moqueur avec des vêtements sous un bras, il s'avança vers la jeune blonde et les déposèrent devant elle, il la regarda fixement tandis qu'elle essaya de détourner le regard, ce qui le fit sourire encore plus.

 **\- Ma jolie je vais te détacher pour que tu puisses te changer, mais pas de faux coup.**

Il sortit une clé pour ouvrir la paire de menotte des poignées de la jeune blonde, quand Riza avais celles-ci détaché elle les frotta avec ses mains puis regarda l'homme et soupira.

 **\- Cela serait-il possible que je puisse être seule ?**

 **\- Oh mais non, cela ne pourrais pas être possible, tu es assez maligne je préfère rester ici et si je peux te rassurer je ne vais pas me jeter sur toi pour faire certaines choses et puis je suis un homme fidèle je suis fiancé.**

 **\- Est-elle au courant de tout ce que tu fais ?**

 **\- Bien sûr, je le fait pour elle.**

L'homme rigola un bon coup avant de reprendre la parole.

 **\- Dit donc c'est que tu ne sais pas comment t'adresser à moi, une fois tu me dis tu et la fois d'après vous, si jamais reste sur le tu, bon assez parler on a pas toute la journée devant nous, change-toi.**

Riza prit les vêtements, gloussa, puis se tourna pour faire dos à l'homme et commença à se déshabiller avec dégout, elle qui n'aimais pas qu'on voit son corps de femme et surtout ce tatouage qui était la dernière chose qui lui restait de son père.

Elle essaya de penser à autre chose pour ne laisser paraitre aucune peur ou tout autres sentiments, elle devait rester la Riza froide que tout le monde connaît, elle devait le faire elle ne devait pas être faible devant cette situation. Elle enfila ses nouveaux vêtements puis se retourna vers l'homme, elle portait un pantalon noir avec des escarpins noire, un gilet brun violet recouvrais une chemise bleu foncé, en voyant cela l'homme autan son chapeau laissant enfin voir ses cheveux noirs, puis il déposa son chapeau au sol et s'approcha de la jeune femme qui ne bougea pas d'un poil, arriver devant elle il fit un sourire tendre puis toucha la joue de la jeune femme avec le dos de sa main droite.

 **\- C'est bien dommage que tu sois vraiment importante pour lui, une jolie personne comme toi...**

 **\- On devrais y aller non ? Tu la dis-toi même qu'on n'avait pas toute la journée.**

A ces mots le jeune homme recula repris son chapeau et ouvra la porte, il regarda la jeune blonde et avec un signe de la tête lui demanda de passer devant, ce qu'elle fit sans broncher. Des escaliers s'offraient devant elle, elle les monta suivit de l'homme, arriver en haut une porte était ouverte laissant voir une grande salle, c'était celui d'un bar, il était vide personne n'était là. Elle continua à avancer toujours suivis de son ravisseur, elle regarda un peu partout comme pour essayer de tâter le terrain, elle s'arrêta puis souris.

\- Je vois maintenant pourquoi la cave me disait quelque chose.

L'homme toujours derrière elle la poussa pour qu'elle continue d'avancer jusqu'à la porte d'entrée sans dire un mot, du coup Riza reprit sa marche jusqu'à la porte et l'ouvrit.

Roy était dans sa voiture, le dossier sur le siège passager, il était à l'arrêt le moteur couper, il regarda à sa gauche puis gloussa avant de sortir de celle-ci dossier à la main, il marcha un peu avant d'arriver au cimetière la boule au ventre. Depuis l'enterrement de Hugues il n'était pas revenu sur sa tombe, cela lui fessait encore mal de se dire qu'il ne le verrait plus, il prit une grande inspiration et ce dirigea vers le tombe de son ancien ami les mains tremblantes, arriver devant sa tombe il ne vit personne qui l'attendais, il soupira.

 **\- Faut croire que je suis en avance Hugues, cela doit être bien la première fois que cela arrive.**

Il eut comme seule réponse une brise glaciale sur la joue, il regarda la tombe avec tristesse.

 **\- Je suis à deux doigts de la perdre comme toi...pourquoi cela m'arrive-t-il, je ne... je n'ai pas le droit de la perdre, je ne pourrais pas m'en remettre, elle est la seule qui arrive à me soutenir depuis ta mort, elle me permet de pas sombrer entièrement dans cette folie...je sais que je lui ai dit des mots qui a dû la blesser mais mince sans elle je ne serais surement plus de ce monde je t'aurais rejoint depuis un moment.**

Il sera son poing qui n'avais pas le dossier.

 **\- Surtout que je ne lui ai encore rien dit sur mes...**

 **\- Monsieur Mustang ?**

En entendant son nom l'homme sursauta avant de regarder à sa gauche, un petit garçon était là en train de le regarder avec un regard innocent et perdu.

 **\- Oui c'est bien moi, c'est pour quoi jeune homme ?**

Le garçon se gratta la tête un peu gêner.

 **\- On m'a envoyé pour que je puisse récupérer le dossier que vous avez sans doute en main.**

 **\- Il a donc envoyer un petit garçon ? De toute façon je n'ai pas le choix donc tient petit prend le.**

Le gamin pris le dossier que Roy venait de lui tendre, puis le remercia de la tête avant de commencer à partir.

 **\- Encore une chose, petit, tu sais à qui tu dois donner ce dossier ?**

Le garçon s'arrêta et ce retourna vers Roy avant de lui faire un non de la tête, ce qui fit soupirer le jeune Colonel puis il fit un signe de la main pour dire au gamin qu'il pouvait partir.

 **\- A croire que la malchance est avec moi...Bon Maes j'ai du travail sur la planche mais promis je reviens vite.**

Il prit donc le chemin pour quitter le cimetière, il partit avec un cœur un peu moins meurtri du fait qu'il ait put parler un peu à Hugues même si celui-ci ne pouvait pas répondre.

Derrière le cimetière le petit garçon avais l'ai d'attendre quelqu'un, il regarda de droit à gauche pendant plusieurs minutes avant qu'une blonde arriva devant lui, elle se mit à sa hauteur puis lui sourit.

 **\- Je suis un peu en retard, mais je vois que tu n'es pas parti avec le dossier, puis-je l'avoir s'il te plait ?**

 **\- Euh...oui bien sur madame.**

Le petit garçon tandis le dossier à celle qui était devant lui.

 **\- Je te remercie, ah tient pourrais-tu donner cette lettre a Colonel Mustang de la part d'un ami a lui ?**

 **\- Bien sûr, mais je ne sais pas où le trouver, il a surement déjà quitté le cimetière.**

 **\- Tu le trouveras au QG de Central, c'est un grand bâtiment avec des drapeau vert, tu trouveras facilement, demande juste ton chemin.**

Le garçon hocha la tête, la jeune blonde se releva avant d'être prise d'un vertige, elle se rattrapa sur l'épaule du garçon, tandis qu'au loin un homme les regardera perplexe devant cette scène.

 **\- Elle me fait quoi là ?**

Après plusieurs secondes la jeune femme ce levis et fait un salut de la main au garçon avant de rejoindre l'homme.

 **\- Voilà ton dossier, content ?**

 **\- Tu lui as dit quoi après qu'il t'a donné le dossier ?**

 **\- J'ai été prise d'un vertige, cela fait un moment que je n'ai pas manger je te rappel.**

L'homme éclata de rire avant de faire monter la blonde dans une voiture.

 **\- J'avais complétement oublier de te nourrir, il me semble que dans le boite à gants traine une boite de chocolat, je n'ai rien de plus à te donner Hawkeye.**

Riza ouvrit la boite a gant et trouva la boîte de chocolat qu'elle mangea sans hésitation.

 **\- Tu lui as remis la lettre ?**

 **\- Oui je lui ai dit de la donner au Colonel comme tu me la dis sur le chemin.**

 **\- Super.**

L'homme souri et mit le contact a la voiture et prit la route pour retourner au lieu où il se planquait.

Roy arriva dans son bureau et repris sa place sans décrocher un mot à ses collègues. Après une heure de travail on toqua à sa porte.

 **\- Entré.**

Un militaire entre et laissa passer un petit garçon une lettre à la main.

 **\- Ce jeune homme souhait vous parler, il dit que c'est assez urgent et que cela ne peut pas attendre.**

Roy leva la tête et reconnu le garçon, il ce levis aussi rapidement que possible.

 **\- Je vois, très bien vous pouvez disposer je m'occupe du reste.**

L'homme fit un salue militaire et quitta la pièce, le petit garçon tendis la lettre au jeune brun.

 **\- C'est pour vous, monsieur Mustang.**


	6. Chapitre 5 : Enfin un miracle ?

_**Encore un gros merci a l'atelier des chats, donc oui les chocolats étaient encore bon ^^ par contre j'ai été malade ce qui a retarder l'écriture du chapitre que je voulais sortir le week-end dernier ^^'''**_

 _ **Chapitre 5 : Enfin un miracle ?**_

Roy regarda le jeune garçon et prit la lettre qui le tendis, il l'ouvrit et alla s'assoir avant de la lire à haute voix.

 **\- C'est la dernière ligne droite avant que tu puisse retrouvé ta cher Riza, tu trouveras ci-joint ta lettre de démission il manque juste ta signature et tu pourras la donner eu Généralissime, encore une chose, c'est juste pour être sûr que tu essayes pas de mentir, je veux que cette lettre sois aussi signé par le Généralissime , quand ceci sera fait tu déposeras cette lettre sous la porte de chez Hawkeye, quand je l'aurais récupérer e t'appellerais une dernière fois pour te dire où nous retrouver, je te rappel que tu n'auras que 24H pour la faire.**

 ****Après cette lecture Roy s'asseyait à nouveau et jeta la lettre sur la table tout en soupirant, il regarda le jeune garçon qui avais l'air nerveux et baissa les yeux quand il croisa le regard de Roy.

 **\- Assieds-toi, j'ai quelques questions à te poser.**

Le garçon releva la tête en entendant le voix froide Roy et chercha du regard une place pour s'assoir, e voyant cela Havoc ce levis et lui avança sa chaise pour qu'il puisse s'assoir en face de Roy, le jeune garçon fessais un petit sourire de remerciement et prit place et attendais les questions de Mustang en balançant ses pieds du au stress et peut-être un peu de la peur qu'il ressent en lui. Roy fixa le garçon et soupira une nouvelle fois avant de prendre la parole.

 **\- Ne t'inquiète pas on ne te veut pas de mal, par contre pas de mensonges.**

 **\- D'accord monsieur...**

 **\- Bien commençons, comment t'appel-tu et qu'âge à tu ?**

 **\- Je m'appel, John et j'ai 10 ans monsieur.**

 **\- John, moi c'est Roy Mustang, tu peux m'appeler Roy et non monsieur, d'accord ?**

Le garçon arrêta de bouger ses pieds il sentait qu'il n'avait plus avoir peur et qu'il pouvait répondre tranquillement il hocha la tête ce qui fis sourire toute l'équipe, car ils savaient qu'au moment où leur supérieur arrivait à avoir la confiance d'autrui cela serait plus simple d'avoir des informations. Ce qui fis sourire aussi je jeune brun la première étape c'était bien passer il va pouvoir pousser plus loin ses questions.

 **\- Si tu as compris cela me va, du coup tu m'avais dit que tu ne savais pas qui t'avait donné l'ordre de chercher le dossier ?**

 **\- C'est bien cela, mon...je veux dire Roy.**

Le garçon se gratta la tête comme pour s'excuser maladroitement.

 **\- Ce n'est rien petit et puis tu as le droit de pas finir tes phrases avec monsieur ou Roy tu sais ?**

 **\- Maman ma apprit à parler comme ceci aux étrangers pour être poli du...**

 **\- Tu n'es pas obliger avec moi, a force je vais me sentir important.**

Roy disait ceci en ce grattant la tête comme John l'avais fait il y a peu.

 **\- Enfin bon revenons à nos moutons, du coup comment savais-tu que tu devais récupérer le dossier que j'avais.**

 **\- Maman à trouver une lettre dans la boîte aux lettres qui étais à mon nom, du coup quand je l'ai ouverte on m'avait dit de chercher un certain dossiers qu'un monsieur Mustang, donc vous, au cimetière sur la tombe de monsieur Hugues et par la suite je devais attendre derrière le cimetière qu'une jeune femme le récupère, du coup c'est ce que j'ai fait.**

 **\- Une jeune femme ? Tu te souviens de comment elle était ?**

 **\- Oh que oui, elle était aussi belle que ma maman, son visage était un peu pâle, elle avait des yeux ambre et avais les cheveux blonds, elle était super gentille.**

Roy regarda John puis ce tapa désespérément le visage avec sa main puis ce frotta les yeux avec ses doigts.

 **\- Riza... Je savais que j'aurais dû te suivre petit.**

 **\- Pourquoi ? C'est la jeune femme que vous devez retrouver après avoir donné votre lettre de démission ?**

 **\- C'est bien cela.**

Il soupira, repris la lettre en main et ce gratta la tête.

 **\- Vous allez vraiment le faire Colonel ?**

Roy levis sa tête et regarda Havoc qui venais de poser cette question en alluma une cigarette.

 **\- Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix, sur aucunes des deux lettres je peux trouver un quelconque indice sur qui a pu envoyer ceci, les deux lettres sont écrites à la machine et si je veux retrouver Riza saine et sauf je dois le faire.**

Il regarda le petit garçon une nouvelle fois.

 **\- Tu peux y aller petit, merci pour ton aide.**

John ce levis et fit un regard d'excuse à Roy avant de prendre la route jusqu'à la porte, quand tout d'un coup il s'arrêta.

 **\- AH ! J'ai oublié de vous dire un message de votre amoureuse, monsieur Mustang.**

Roy regarda le petit intrigué.

 **\- Amoureuse ? Vas-y je t'écoute.**

 **\- Par contre il n'y a que vous qui avais le droit de savoir.**

Le petit fit demi-tours et alla jusqu'au bureau de Mustang, arriver à celui-ci il demanda à Roy de lui tendre l'oreille ce qu'il fait sans broncher, John lui murmura quelques mots dans l'oreille avant de repartir vers la porte en laissant Roy bouche bée.

 **\- J'espère vous revoir un jours monsieur.**

Il fit un salue militaire un peu maladroits avant d'ouvrir la porte et de partir, Havoc referma la porte derrière le jeune garçon et ce retourna vers son supérieur.

 **\- Du coup Colonel qui es cette fameuse amoureuse ?**

La porte s'ouvris à nouveau un chien courra un peu partout dans la pièce suivis d'une grande armure.

 **\- Désolée Colonel d'avoir était long mais je suis allé à l'appartement de Riza avec Hayate pour essayer...**

 **\- Ne t'excuse pas tu ne travailles pas pour moi donc tu ne seras pas blâmé.**

A ces mots Roy ouvrit un tiroir et sortie une paire de gants brodées il en enfila une et de l'autre il prit les deux lettres, puis claqua des doigts, une étincelle apparut et alla sur les papiers qui prirent feu. En voyant cela toute l'équipe ce levis et regardèrent Roy en étant tous choquer.

 **\- Par contre Alphonse si tu pourrais nous réparer RK47 grâce à ton alchemie ?**

 **\- Euh, oui bien sur je peux faire ceci ?**

 ****Fuerry toussa pour avoir l'attention de son supérieur, quand il l'eu il se gratta la tête un peu gêner.

 **\- Colonel, vous venez de détruire la seule chose qui pouvais nous permettre d'avoir l'appel, du ravisseur de Hawkeye.**

Roy souris et regarda tout le monde rapidement.

 **\- Je veux tout le monde ici avant l'aube avec le RK47, j'espère compter sur vous.**

Ses hommes intrigués mirent quelques secondes avant d'hocher la tête positivement.

Arriver de nouveau à la planque du ravisseur, il fit descendre à nouveau Riza dans la cave et prit une corde poser sur la table, il demanda à la jeune femme de se trouver pour lui ligoter les mains.

 **\- Tu n'as pas tenter de t'enfuir, tu as su être obéissante donc pour te féliciter je te ligote juste les mains avec cette corde car je pense que ces menottes on du te faire mal.**

L'homme souriais en voyant que la jeune femme ne fit rien pour se débattre contre ce ligotage, pas comme le premier jour où il a dû la menacer avec sa propre arme.

 **\- Je sais me tenir à carreau quand il le faut.**

 **\- Je vois ça, je vois ça, si tu restes sage qu'à demain je te promets un excellent repas suivit du plus beau spectacle auquel tu n'as jamais participé.**

 **\- J'ai hâte d'y être.**

Le ton de l'ironie ce fit entendre avec cette phrase, l'homme demanda sans brusquer la jeune blonde de s'assoir à nouveau au sol.

 **\- Sinon ta fiancée, je peux en savoir plus sur elle ?**

 **\- Non ! c'est hors de question.**

 ****Riza soupira, elle aura au moins essayé d'avoir une conversation avec lui, l'homme repartie en fermant la porte derrière lui. Enfaite parler lui manquais un peu, depuis qu'elle a étais enfermer ici elle n'a pas pu décrocher beaucoup de mots en dehors de ceux échanger avec son ravisseur, elle avait l'impression que si cela continuait ainsi elle allait devenir folle. Pour le moment elle ne devait plus penser à ceci demain sera le grand jour pour elle, elle avait un plan elle espérait juste que celui-ci allait fonctionner et aussi elle espère fortement que son abruti de Colonel avais compris son message, faut juste qu'elle revoit son plan avant que son ravisseur n'arrive à nouveau.

 **\- Riza tout devrais bien se passer, il n'y a aucune raison que cela n'échoue, tu gagnes assez de temps, juste assez pour que Roy n'arrive et le tour sera jouer. Me voilà bien maligne je me parle à moi-même a haute voix, vivement que tout ceci ne finisse...**

Elle baisa sa tête, elle savait que même si cela pouvait marcher rien ne lui garantissait la réussite de celui-ci sans blesser ou même pire.


End file.
